


Sweet Twenty One

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Nakahira_withCats



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, кинк на разницу в возрасте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats
Summary: Тема: кинк на разницу в возрасте“...Doesn't matter cause it's enoughTo be young and in loveTo be young and in love”  Lana Del Rey - Love
Relationships: Guo Cheng/Zheng Fanxing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Sweet Twenty One

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. «Sweet Twenty One» — аллюзия на выражение «Sweet sixteen», означающее милые, любимые, приятные шестнадцать лет, яркие впечатления беззаботной юности, первая любовь. В некоторых странах шестнадцатый день рождения празднуется как день совершеннолетия, это «совершеннолетие» вдохновило название многих песен. Также в Китае снят фильм с названием «Sweet sixteen».  
> 2\. Фик-перевёртыш:  
> День рождения Го Чэна - 18 августа, день рождения Чжэн Фаньсина - 5 сентября.  
> В августе 2020 когда Го Чэну исполняется двадцать шесть лет, Чжэн Фаньсину в это время - двадцать один.  
> В альтернативной реальности, в которой они — вечно свободные, безумные, юные и в любви (с) — знакомы очень давно, в то лето, когда Чжэн Фаньсину шестнадцать лет, Го Чэну исполняется двадцать один.

✸✸✸

Го Чэн старше на четыре года…

На улице особенное солнце августа раскинуло лучи по крышам домов, раскинулось последней жарой по тротуарам, тёплыми солнечными зайчиками осталось на чужих щеках.

Го Чэн ловит их пальцами, подушечками ощущая мягкость кожи, и ловит ответный выразительный взгляд. 

Глаза Фаньсина — две огромные плошки, в них плещется удивление, радость, восторг и всё то же особое солнце. Как рыбки плещутся в раскинувшемся до горизонта море. В таких бы плошках тонуть игрушечным кораблям, но тонет только Го Чэн и не пытается ухватиться за последнюю спасительную соломинку. 

Не этим летом и не этим августом, когда фруктовое мороженое тает на языке, а счастье пузырится прохладной газировкой в стакане…

Расстояние от их домов, в шагах и стареньких любимых кедах измеренное по асфальту. И полная карта памяти из множества фото на видавшем виды цифровике: вот солнце обнимает Фаньсина, а вот Фаньсин обнимает…

Го Чэн старше, но из незнакомых и неближнего окружения в это никто не поверит. 

Го Чэн, конечно, ничуть не скромнее, но все их игры и шалости придумывает и начинает Фаньсин. А приключения потом уже находятся сами.

Они берут пример с Чжочэна и Цзаньцзиня и воруют в супермаркете покупательскую тележку. Потом, конечно, возвращают, как самые примерные мальчики. Но до этого всё утро катают друг друга по пустой стоянке, под общий на двоих смех, под стук колёсиков, под пение ранних птиц и гул просыпающегося города на фоне. И осуждающие вздохи охранника, которому эту тележку обратно и отдают.

Охранник не говорит им «дети», но оба и так уже знают, что пример сильно опытных Чжочэна и Цзаньцзиня в вопросах приключений был самым лучшим.

Вот только вся правда в том, что и этих двоих Го Чэн старше.

— Скажем, что мысль про тележку нам подкинул Лю-гэ. 

Фаньсин доволен своей такой простой и гениальной идеей и светится не меньше солнца, Го Чэн улыбается вместе с ним, представляя лицо Лю Хайкуаня, если они действительно такое скажут…

Фаньсин всего на четыре года младше. 

Пока Го Чэн осваивает новые движения на скейте, он сидит на высоком бортике у облюбованного скейтерами заброшенного роллердрома, позируя и придумывая новые позы для селфи, а иногда машет Го Чэну обеими руками, показывая большие пальцы на особенно зрелищных трюках. Потом, когда Го Чэн устает кататься, протягивает бутылку с водой и хлопает, приглашая, по месту рядом. 

И можно вдвоём уютно молчать, отдыхая, а можно разделять на двоих закаты над роллердромом. Делить напополам домашние сэндвичи из желтого бокса, заботливо приготовленные и собранные Фаньсина сестрой. 

И солнце всё такое же особенное, играет бликами в больших очках, играет радугой по звёздочкам на панамке, лучами словно растворяется в улыбке и глазах. 

И Фаньсин, весь такой солнечный, опирается на руки и тянется, наклоняется к Го Чэну и мажет носом его щеку.

Тепло, мягко и так похожий сейчас на морского котика. 

Особенно, когда тут же фыркает смущённо и шепчет:

— С днём рождения.

На улице особенное солнце августа раскинулось по крышам, а жаркое лето таяло мороженым на языке, прохладными и сладкими от газировки губами, металось бабочками в животе и счастьем витало в воздухе, под общий на двоих смех и желание сделать очередную разделённую друг с другом глупость. 

И солнце на каждом кадре видавшего виды цифровика, и персональное солнце под боком.

И персональное солнце в объятиях, когда Фаньсин, отсмеявшись и отыгравшись, облокачивается на Го Чэна спиной, позволяя заключить себя в кольцо из рук и пристроиться на плечо подбородком. 

И расстояние между их домов давно уже не расстояние, и между днями рождения даже не месяц, а сколько всего ещё можно разделить. 

И капельки наушников, например, и плэй-лист, и весёлую песенку, где бодрый голос под гитарные переборы поёт про «сладкие шестнадцать»...

Го Чэн старше Фаньсина на целых четыре с хвостиком из двух недель года, но сладкие двадцать один этим летом по праву полностью его. 


End file.
